1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single chip semiconductor coating structure and the manufacturing method thereof, in particular to a coating structure and the manufacturing method thereof for manufacturing a single chip semiconductor with an isolating layer, electrodes and connecting layers.
2. Description of Related Art
Packages for semiconductor devices are provided for functions of protection, heat-dissipation and electrical connections. New-developed packaging methods are applied in high performance device, such as BGA (ball grid array), FC (flip-chip), and MCM (multi chip module). On the other hand, the traditional packaging structure of lead-frame which includes die-bonding, wire-bonding, molding and ink-marking steps is widely used in semiconductor package industries.
However, the traditional packaging structure of lead-frame has drawbacks. For example, the packaging methods for manufacturing the lead-frame structure have complex steps so that the traditional packaging method has time-consuming issue and the manufacturing cost of the traditional packaging structure is increased. For solving the issues of the traditional packaging structure, a method for manufacturing devices having an isolating structure and a weldable structure is provided so that the manufactured device can be directly mounted on the PCB. Furthermore, the method can be applied in various devices, and the reliability and industry level of the packaging structure of semiconductors can be highly improved.
Therefore, in view of these difficulties, the inventor has developed ways to overcome these difficulties to yield dependable product with reliable results in production; the present invention addresses these difficulties and allows reliable production at high speed and overcomes the above problems.